Santificus Citadel
A record of Darth Santificus, Son of Dread Master Erasis, The Son of Alesis, the Xenocide and Last Blood Sith. To all who read remember the tale, '' ''As all history repeats. Summary Born Chaossis Citadel on Korriban through an experiment conducted by his father, Dread Master Erasis, Darth Santificus was lethal from the start. He was then slowly taught the arts the deception, manipulation, intel gathering, and of course the ways of the Sith, a task taking the first 20 years of his life. At this point, he participated in the Ritual of Essences conducted by Erasis, and came into contact with the now deceased Darth Kataret. Immediately following, the young acolyte faced tragedy as his grandfather, Alesis the Xenocide, and his uncle, Zenosis the Weaponmaster, both vanished from view, and his own Father returned to the Sanctum of the Six. He was then welcomed by the first Incarnate, Vanstryker, where he remained until briefly after the fall of the Coalition, at which he was Reunited with his father, and first made his acquaintance with now Wrath of the Lady Empress Darth Raptus. Following the return of Darth Arctis, Chaossis was summoned to participate in the Dark Resurgence, which ultimately lead to the Darth's first encounter with the relative of the deceased Darth Iax: The experimenter Darth Arrax. It was then that he learned of the Virus, and to this day little is known. Following this encounter, and the fall of the project, Chaossis took refuge in the Sith Imperium, Welcomed in personally by the Lord Emperor himself. It was then he discovered his uncle's residence, and when his grandfather resurfaced, Darth Alesis also took up residence with-in the Imperium, but not without bringing terrible news concerning a certain Dread Master. Struck with tragedy, and left with no options, Chaossis once again placed himself under the now High Councilor Darth Arctis, serving as an enforcer of the Sphere of Production, Logistics, and the Treasury. Always a calculating patient agent of darkness, Chaossis currently abides for a time where he can make a name and legacy for himself. Early Life Chaossis was brought into being as part of a ritual conducted by his father Dread Master Erasis, preformed in the tomb of Ajunta Pall, that essentially called him from the Void of Time and Space. Not much is known of the ritual, except from an excerpt in Erasis' personal library located on Oricon. USING CODE#: **** #: 37 begins The ritual took place in the atrium of the tomb. It started with the traditional meditation, at which I was opened to the full power of the Force. However, I dared to venture deeper with-in my bonds, and it came to a point where I could sense the very ground. So, in meditation, I travelled into to the ground, curious as to what I may have discovered. I followed a force nexus, taking me to a central spot of perfect darkness, The sarcophagus of the Dark Lord. I dared to press on, and suddenly, I entered a void, following the trail back, much like a ghost would, until all I could sense was the force. I embraced it all, and began to focus, at which I made a discovery: I could feel the force center around itself, but in multiple places. So, I tried to harness one of these orbs of pure energy, and was instantly thrown back. I could feel my grip on myself draining away, so I needed to retreat. I had one more thought, and as I faded back to reality, I used the force to grab an orb with me, and suddenly I awoke in reality, with a change. A huge hole in the floor opened up, similar to that of Sel-Makor opened up, and out of all things, a child wrapped in red energy levitated out. -Dread Master Erasis '' Ends Erasis, though unaware of proper parenting, instantaneously took the child and vanished for some time, putting the child into a meditative coma for 5 years, allowing him to grow. When Chaossis became able to speak, Erasis introduced himself as his father, and began the path of instruction. Training Training Chaossis became a multi-step challenge, and Erasis worried on teaching him the Sith route, simply because of his external origin, and because the Master feared if the truth was told too soon, his son would attempt to overpower his father. Instead, Erasis taught his son the arts of intelligence: infiltration, obtaining information, and importantly, operating remotely, which served the teenage Chaossis greatly in his age, surpassing his personal studies, and easily exceeded his standards. Finally, at age 15, the Dread Master decided it was time, to teach the pains of the Sith. He began to teach basic fighting styles, with Chaossis settling on mastering the acrobatic Shien Form. After successfully beating multiple augmented beasts with his use of his specifically designed saber, Chaossis was dubbed a Lord, and began tutelage under the Dread Master in the ways of the Force. He listened intently to all advice, but tampered with Erasis' original rituals, and devised a way to project the Force around himself in small circles, slowing, stunning, or mentally aggravating an enemy. He also became proficient in the force choke, developing a ritual to enhance its original power. Finally, at age twenty, Erasis exposed Chaossis to the Phobis Core, inside the Dark Temple, allowing Chaossis to embrace the dread emanating within and continue his father's legacy. It was then he obtained the countenance of a Dread Guard, and assumed the rank of Darth ( all without recognition or even knowledge by the Dark Council) He then took station on Korriban, studying other rituals and secrets within the tombs and valleys. The Ritual of Essences Shortly after being stationed at his post on the cliffs of the Valley of the Dark Lords, Chaossis became aware of a tremendous shift in the Force, with a faint trace of his own master in panic. Unaware of the cause, Chaossis attempted to meditate, focusing on every aspect of his master, and he remained in such a state for multiple days. During this time, a band of trusty attendants were summoned by the Dread Master to complete a very task that would save Erasis from certain destruction. He, having been plagued by a strong Sith Entity, was losing control of his body, and becoming unable to morph into his multiple transitions, or images of himself, including his persona as a Dread Master. He tasked his followers to locate, neutralize either by words or action, and siphon the small life force Erasis had implanted into all of his known relatives, or his Essences. The team was comprised of many members, some going to different planets, and among them included Dread Guard Te'ayla, and Dread Guard Commander Kataret, both figures Chaossis would only meet during this occasion, as both would eventually be killed in the future years. Dread Master Arctis was to make an appearance as well, however Chaossis never came into contact with him until after the fall of the Six. And so, the team proceeded to locate each of Erasis' relatives, most of the time becoming forced to fight and control each member through combat. The order and location of each Essence was also recovered in a holocron in Erasis' Oriconian Sanctum. [ UNLOCKED USING CRYSTAL CODE# *****] [Taken from: ''The Power of the Seven] Begins The essence of my 1st Transition, or the , lies within , in The essence of my 2nd Transition, or the , is accessible through , on The essence of the 3rd Transition , or the , is found within , on . The essence if the 4th Transition, the , is possessed by , surrounded by . The essence of the 5th Transition, my , takes its post within , hidden on . The last essence of the 6th Transition, or my Dreadful Reality, was bestowed upon my father Alesis, as an unlucky chance of fate while attempting to place a Blood Sith bond on me. He resides as Guardian of the Phobis Core in the Dark Temple. Disappearances Brief time in the Apostles Reunion Operation Dark Resurgence Joining the Imperium The Return of the Blood Sith The Sphere of Production, Logistics, and the Treasury Powers and Abilities